mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HeronX232/Unused Blueprints
In the strings for MySims, there are a number of references to blueprints that were cut before the game's final release. ---- STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_ConstructedObjectDefs/Tutorial_ChairDef_0.xml Basic Chair Object STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateCounterCorner Corner Counter My Sims PC STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateEndTable Small Table (Cut) Japan Focus Group STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateLampFloor Floor Lamp My Sims PC STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateSinkCounter Sink Japan Focus Group STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateTableDiningLarge Dining Table (Cut) Japan Focus Group STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_templateWallMirrorRound Wall Mirror My Sims PC STRING_BLUEPRINT_NAME_WallMirrorRound Round Wall Mirror My Sims PC Among the cut blueprints were two types of tables, a wall mirror, a lamp, a corner counter, and a variant of the sink. However, the corner counter, and sink variant are the most complete, with the sink variant having a Def file (which basically governs the script it uses, the secondary mesh (like the cabinet doors on a counter), its icon and so on). It also has a full example object (the ghost image in the workshop) as well. The Corner Counter however is less complete, having a usable example object, but no Def file. Counter Sink The sink variant is referred as the "Counter" version. The version we got in the final game was referred to as the "pedestal" version, it is unknown why the counter version was cut, but it is most likely due to redundancy, with the player easily being able to make either version without needing a special blueprint for either. With a little bit of modification to the player's record file in their save data. The sink variant can be very easily restored and re-added to the game. ---- CounterSink.png|The sink has a unique icon. countersinkblueprint.png|The sink's ghost image before being filled in. countersinkcomplete.png|The completed basic sink blueprint. ---- This sink variant has a few noticeable differences, such as the absence of a back splash on the ghost image, and the addition of cabinet doors on the bottom, which are paintable. Corner Counter Due to the less complete state of the Corner Counter, it needs a little bit more work. To restore it, I just cloned the Def file for the regular counter, and changed the template and example entries to say CounterCorner, as well as removing the secondary mesh. Once in-game it worked perfectly fine. ---- cornercounter.png|The Corner Counter's ghost image before being filled in. cornercounterbuilt.png|The completed basic corner counter blueprint. ---- In-game the blueprints function mostly in the same way you would expect. ---- WashyWash.png|The sink is perfectly usable. CornerNeedDough.png|The corner counter however, is not usable* *This may due to using the same script as the regular counter, if there is a unique script for the corner counter in the game, I am not aware of its existence. ---- Other Blueprints The other blueprints listed, are varying degrees of incomplete, with some having secondary meshes, or animations. However all of them are not in easily restorable states. Wall Mirror There was a version of the mirror meant to be hung up on the wall. It has a secondary mesh, but no script or animations. WallMirror.png|The wall mirror, seen here with its model replacing a normal decorative object. Floor Lamp The floor lamp has animations listed in the game's files, (I looked through one of the LUA files with a normal text editor and replaced an entry for a sim's animations during one of their task scenes with one) however nothing happens when one of the animations is played. a2o-lampFloor-turnOnOff a2o-floorLamp-playWith-loop a2o-floorLamp-playWith-start 2o-floorLamp-playWith-stop-break a2o-floorLamp-playWith-stop-noBreak (The animation names, for anyone interested) Dining and Small Tables The tables however, are more complete, but require a lot of work to even partially restore, and even then they are not finished objects. ---- SmallTableCut.png SmallTable.png|(This is not the official blueprint, this is just a recreation of what it could have possible looked like.) DiningTableCut.png DiningTable.png|(This is not the official blueprint, this is just a recreation of what it could have possible looked like.) ---- Neither of these have unique scripts associated with them. Basic Chair While this blueprint isn't unused, it's just unobtainable. The chair that the player builds during the tutorial is actually a unique blueprint that is never used anywhere else. It is unknown why it is like this. Essence Sculptures There are also a bunch of unused sculptures, they are just the essences placed in the center, and all of them (even the ones added in the PC version) have a sculpture blueprint. It is also unknown why. Category:Blog posts